


EL Fin del Origen

by stelluxfero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: Sin ninguna razón aparente, la nave se había detenido en la "zona nula" dejándolos varados sin poder ir a ningún lado,  atrapados fuera del tiempo-espacio normal. Un simple viaje rutinario en una nave civil de pasajeros se convierte en el escenario para que un asesino lleve a cabo sus planes: controlar la nave para dirigirse a la ciudad de los Dioses.Planeada para ser una historia corta, con la Posibilidad de extenderseLas imagen de las BJD usadas en la portada no son de mi propiedad, fueron tomadas por :https://www.flickr.com/photos/turbow/





	EL Fin del Origen

**EL FIN DEL ORIGEN**

https://www.wattpad.com/story/201877372-el-fin-del-origen

El motor de transposición se detuvo de golpe, pero nadie lo sintió, nadie lo escucho, sin embargo todos supieron que algo no estaba bien, el primero en notarlo fue el capitán, su reacción fue menos que elegante, la impresión hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, demasiado fuerte para su edad, se rompió, al igual que la elegante taza donde se había servido su delicado té ingles; eso no hubiera importado si, como la gran mayoría de la gente se hubiera sometido a una operación de regeneración: los millones de nanobots médicos, y la medicina genómica lo hubiera puesto en tan optimas condiciones como a un joven del siglo veintiuno, pero no, el viejo era uno de los pocos fósiles sobrevivientes del obscurantismo.

Muchos de los mas jóvenes pilotos bromeaban sobre su edad y de cómo la compañía todavía le permitía ser capitán, decían que lo mas seguro era que lo debían de haber sacado de un sueño criogénico, no se explicaban porque alguien tan viejo seguía en servicio activo.

Pero este no era momento de bromas o comentarios sarcásticos, los oficiales, pilotos así como el resto del personal corrían de un lado a otro en la centro de mando de la inmensa nave, ordenes eran emitidas y las respuestas no eran nada alentadoras.

“No hay nada que pueda hacer” decía la imagen holográfica del Ingeniero en Jefe desde la sala de maquinas

“¡como demonios que no puedes hacer nada!” Jarec le grito enfurecido, el joven primer oficial oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la ira, sus ojos cibernéticos, fríos e inexpresivo no reflejaban la frustración que le producía aquella respuesta.

“No a menos que tenga un Condensador de Tachyones entre los repuestos” le respondió

“¡cuando de una respuesta a un superior se referirá a el como Señor!” grito Veder, como sargento primero, debía mantener las cosas en orden y eso significaba que la cadena de mando y el respeto se mantuvieran, en especial bajo tensión y en momentos de crisis.

“lo lamento Señor” corrigió de inmediato el Ingeniero en Jefe “parece ser que el Condensador de Tachyones simplemente desapareció, Señor”

“¿QUE?” pregunto Jarec sorprendido ante la respuesta, pero todos en la centro de control también la habían escuchado y suspendiendo un momento sus actividades miraban la imagen holográfica, incrédulos.

“¿quiere decir que el condensador fue destruido o exploto?” lo cuestiono Veder, mientras apartaba de su frente un mechón de su largo, lacio y sedoso cabello verde; como siempre sospechaba, siempre paranoica, desde la guerra.

“No Señor, eso no fue lo que quise decir, Señor” respondió el ingeniero en jefe, una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente, su reacción natural fue la de limpiarse con el dorso de su mano, pero con los nervios olvido que lo hacia con el brazo que tenia el implante cibernético, manchado de grasa y solo consiguió untársela en la frente.

“Señor, lo que digo es que el condensador simplemente no esta, desapareció, Señor”

Jarec y Veder se miraron en silencio por un momento, las mismas dudas en sus mentes.

“vamos para allá” le informo Jarec y volteando a ver a la joven coordinadora de azafatas “esto va a demorar mas de lo que todos quisiéramos, tendrá que hacer algo para entretener a los pasajeros”

La joven se quedo allí, de pie frente a el, no tenia un verdadero cargo militar, pero todo el personal estaba considerado como parte de las fuerzas armadas durante el viaje; su rostro expresaba claramente que no tenia ninguna idea de que hacer bajo esas circunstancias.

“y…y ¿que debo hacer?” pregunto con expresión vacía

Veder suspiro, exasperada, era obvio que la joven coordinadora había llegado a ese puesto por su belleza y no por su intelecto, la miro de arriba abajo, era una perfecta muestra de las ventajas de someterse a un proceso de _retransformación_ : piernas largas y estilizadas se unían a unas bien formadas caderas, seguidas por una minúscula cintura, imposible de obtener bajo circunstancias normales, pero lo que mas le desagradaba era el busto y la cara de la joven, todo su cuerpo era perfecto. Tal vez no era su cuerpo original, pero aun así era orgánico…a diferencia del suyo.

“desnúdese frente a ellos y haga una danza erotica…” le respondió Veder, parte en broma parte en serio, todo con desprecio “¡IMPROVISE!” le grito, inconcientemente pasando un dedo mecánico sobre la larga cinta plateada que coronaba la parte superior de su cráneo, reliquia de las pasadas guerras cuando era necesario que pilotos y sus naves estuvieran en perfecta sincronía mental.

El resto del personal en el centro de control sonrió, incluso algunos se atrevieron a soltar una leve risa, que al instante se congelo en sus labios cuando la dura y penetrante mirada de Veder cayo sobre ellos, mantenía la disciplina con garra de hierro, tan fría, dura y severa como la mitad de su cuerpo mecánico.

“¡vamos!” le llamo Jarec desde la puerta principal, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, no por el comentario de su sargento primero, sino por que ella era una mezcla de contradicciones, la observo con detalle mientras caminaba hacia el, sus caderas, artificiales, contoneándose con sensualidad, su largo cabello verde ondeando tras de sí, ella tenía una manera de acomodarlo que a el, a todos, les parecía tan provocador.

“¿Qué?” le pregunto Veder cuando llego hasta su lado y las puertas se hubieron cerrado tras de ellos

“¿no crees que fuiste demasiado dura con ella?” le pregunto mientras se dirigían a los puertos de transferencia.

“¿con quien?... ¿con la sintética esa?”

“mira quien habla sobre apariencias” le reprocho Jarec

El dispositivo de realidad virtual mostraba una psicodélica escena de un antiguo bar donde varias exuberantes jóvenes bailaban al veloz compás de la música, las cambiantes e intensas luces, los olores y la delirante voz de una cantante, que apenas estaba vestida, envolvían a cualquiera que deseara interactuar en la simulación, pero era mas que una simulación, era una experiencia casi real, podía olerse, tocarse, acariciarse, excitarse con ella, y lo mejor era que nunca se repetía de la misma manera.

Alvein había experimentado esta fantasía muchas veces, allí podía dar rienda suelta a su furia, furia que una sociedad tan respetuosa como en la cual el se desenvolvía resultaba nociva, unos dirían enfermiza, peligrosa.

“disculpe” la voz era dulce y falsamente gentil, su rostro intentaba, sin éxito, ocultar la preocupación.

Alvein la miro por un instante antes de responder, el rostro de la clásica rubia platinada de ojos azules con facciones finas y delicadas que había aparecido en una ventana de dialogo pausaba la realidad virtual en la que estaba.

“¿Qué quiere?” le contesto con desgano

“se les invita a todos a pasar al bar” le respondió portando una falsa sonrisa sobre falsos aunque hermoso labios “la primera copa es gratis”

“gracias” le contesto y la ventana desapareció, dejando que la fantasía continuara “ _terminus_ ” pronuncio sin entusiasmo, al momento la falsa realidad desapareció y el despertó; aunque siempre estuvo despierto, conciente, solo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

Miro a su derecha, a tras de el, a unos cuantos asientos de distancia se encontraba la hermosa rubia, se sonrió mientras admiraba sus bien formadas piernas, expuestas casi del todo, era obvio que el uniforme que les habían dado estaba pensado para ser elegante y provocativo: era demasiado corto, demasiado entallado, demasiado escotado.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, lleno de curiosidad se fijo en su espalda, el uniforme que usaba casi le permitía ver una marca especial cerca de la esquina del omoplato izquierdo

“¿en que puedo ayudarle?” dijo la hermosa joven volteando cuando Alvein ya estaba muy cerca de ella, se mostró sorprendida pero al momento recobro la actitud que la compañía les había indicado, le sonrió, mostrándose amable y accesible

“este…” hizo una pausa mientras bajaba la vista hacia la identificación de la azafata, con una previa escala en su escote “Mylane ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?” le pregunto alzando la vista, admirando con detalle el iris azul claro de sus ojos, su sedoso y corto cabello enmarcaba con gracia sus delicadas facciones.

La expresión de la joven coordinadora de azafatas cambio de golpe, de la gentileza a la sorpresa, la tenue fachada se desmorono dejando al descubierto la intensa preocupación que había estado intentando, sin mucho éxito, ocultar

“es que…” paso saliva, sonrió nerviosa, miro hacia la pareja de recién casados, aun con el traje de bodas puesto, que estaba a su lado, casi se podía escuchar como su cerebro se esforzaba por formular una respuesta, creíble y que no fuera a causar alarma entre los demás pasajeros.

“es una sorpresa especial” dijo por fin, inquieta “los paneles principales se abrirán para mostrar el hermoso espectáculo que nos brinda la ZONA NULA” dijo y miro a los recién casados “es un espectáculo único que muy pocas veces se puede apreciar, lo ambientaremos con clásicos de Mozart, será algo en verdad romántico” concluyo sonriendo con candor mientras les guiñaba el ojo a los enamorados

La joven pareja se tomo de la mano con ternura, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la gentil coordinadora, Mylane por su parte volvió a mirar a Alvein, mas tranquila y recobrando la seguridad en si misma

“si se apresura podrá encontrar un buen lugar desde donde admirar el paisaje” le dijo “hay muchas jóvenes que viajan solas en el crucero, estoy segura que les encantara disfrutar de este momento único con un apuesto caballero como usted” concluyo con una tímida sonrisa y dando media vuelta continuo avisando a los demás pasajeros de esa sección; algo en los ojos café obscuros de Alvein la inquietaba, su mirada era demasiado profunda, misteriosa, la asustaba.

El se quedo allí un instante, incrédulo ante la boba respuesta que había dado la joven; la ZONA Nula era eso precisamente una zona donde las condiciones del espacio-tiempo ‘ _normal’_ no se aplicaban, no había luz o color, profundidad o tiempo, si habrían los paneles principales no verían nada, o mejor dicho verían a la ‘ _nada’_ frente a ellos; si esa había sido su mejor excusa entonces estaba seguro que ni ella sabia la razón por la cual el crucero de lujo se había detenido en medio de la transposición, fuera cual fuera la respuesta era seguro que algo no estaba bien pero deseaban distraer a los pasajeros para que no notaran el problema, el cual, podía apostar toda su fortuna, debía ser grave.

Los tres llevaban en silencio algunos minutos, detrás de ellos varios miembros de la sala de maquinas observaban lo mismo, nadie se movía, frente a ellos un hueco era todo lo que había justo en el lugar donde debería estar el gigantesco condensador de tachyones, el segundo corazón de la nave y lo único que les permitiría llegar a su destino, al otro lado de la galaxia.

“¿alguna idea de lo que paso?” pregunto Jarec, a nadie en particular, mas bien expresando su propia duda; aparte del ronroneo de las maquina no hubo ninguna respuesta, giro a ver a todos los que se habían reunido allí “¿la que sea?” pregunto casi desesperado

“el condensador continuo el viaje, pero sin nosotros” respondió un joven mecánico, novato, de segundo nivel “Señor” se apresuro a decir cuando sintió la dura mirada de Veder sobre el

“el condensador continuo el viaje” repitió Jarec lentamente, caminando hacia el joven mecánico “solo que decidió hacerlo sin nosotros” dijo parándose justo frente a el. El novato podía verse reflejado claramente en los ojos cibernéticos del primer oficial, eso no lo impresionaba, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos tenían prótesis cibernéticas de un tipo u otro, pero lo que si era atemorizante, hasta el punto de hacerlo temblar, era el imponente soldado frente a el, un diseño hecho para el combate táctico: fuerte, poderoso, ágil, letal en todos los sentidos. Muchas leyendas e historias circulaban alrededor de los soldados que fueron retransformados en ese tipo de diseño de batalla, pero todas esas historias tenían algo en común: durante la guerra habían sido los más peligrosos y los más temidos

“y como es posible” dijo Jarec luego de una pausa en la que observo fijamente al joven mecánico “¿que esto haya sucedido?”

El joven titubeo, nervioso “bue…bueno si la _esfera de contención_ llego a fallar…o fue desactivada no habría nada que lo hubiera impedido…Señor”

La respuesta había sido simple, demasiado sencilla, tanto que de todas los posibles hipótesis era la mas viable; la esfera de contención era lo único que ‘ _ataba’_ el condensador al crucero, una falla, por pequeña que esta fuera produciría resultados como los que tenían allí: el condensador siguió trabajando de manera normal, en algún momento la esfera de contención fallo y el condensador libre de cualquier atadura, a este plano de la realidad, continuo su trayectoria, dejándolos a ellos varados en algún lugar de la zona nula.

Jarec se volvió y miro al ingeniero en jefe y luego a Veder

“¿es posible?” les pregunto

“solo si se tiene prioridad de acceso a los sistemas de navegación” respondió Veder “pero aunque así fuera la I.A. no lo permitiría”

“A menos que…” dijo en voz fuerte el ingeniero en jefe, pensativo

“¿A menos que?” lo interrogo Jarec

“A menos que se le convenciera de permitirlo” concluyo aun mirando al piso, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho “Señor” agrego rápidamente

“solo hay una manera de saberlo” intervino Veder, Jarec asintió con la cabeza, si alguien supo como hacerlo debía ser un experto en el desarrollo de las Inteligencias Artificiales.

“¡ _Rosa Blanca acción!_ ” exclamo, sintiéndose avergonzado, como detestaba esa clave de activación, pero solo el capitán y el tenían autorización para activarla, nadie mas, no solo era absurda sino también infantil, seguramente el diseñador que creo a la I.A. de la nave era uno de esos genios, introvertidos y aficionados a los _animes._

Un hermoso capullo en forma de una rosa blanca, como de un metro de altura, apareció frente a el, no era una cruda imagen holográfica, sino un impresionante diseño realista, salvo por el tamaño, con derroche de luces, detalles y hasta un delicado perfume.

Lentamente el capullo se abrió y conforme lo hacia revelaba otra figura que emergía desde adentro, Jarec aguardaba tan impaciente como Veder, quien golpeaba rápidamente la punta de su pie contra el piso, a que la secuencia de introducción terminara, los dos opinaban igual: era una secuencia demasiado cursi. Cuando la imagen de la rosa se abrió por completo esta desapareció gradualmente dejando en su lugar a la representación de una pequeña e inocente niña cuyo largísimo y ondulado cabello blanco era mecido suavemente por una brisa inexistente

“primer oficial Jarec es un placer estar a sus órdenes” le saludo con una voz infantil, la cual resultaba demasiado amable para su gusto, o tal vez se había vuelto demasiado insensible, que más se podía esperar de alguien que había estado envuelto en una violencia tan brutal por tanto tiempo.

“¿en algún momento se desactivo la _esfera de contención_?” le pregunto Jarec secamente

“no durante el viaje” le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, volteo a ver a Veder “no durante el viaje, _Señor_ ”

Veder sacudió la cabeza, molesta, le fastidiaba la actitud que le habían dado a esa I.A., uno de los mecánicos no pudo reprimir una discreta risa y se convirtió en el blanco de su ira

“¿LA DISCIPLINA LE PRODUCE RISA?” le pregunto Veder gritando mientras se acercaba a el con un vigoroso paso marcial, todos de inmediato guardaron silencio manteniendo una rígida posición de firmes

“¡LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAMOS, POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO, ES TODO MENOS DIVERTIDA!” le grito directamente a la cara del mecánico “si no logramos encontrar alguna manera de regresar al espacio – tiempo normal, nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre” todo su cuerpo denotaba la furia que sentía “y nadie va a venir a buscarnos ni ayudarnos porque ni siquiera sabrán que estamos perdidos” continuo mientras las firmes pisadas de sus botas resonaban con fuerza “así que si no tienen nada mejor que hacer les sugiero que piensen en algún medio para que regresemos a la realidad” termino enfrentando al mecánico que había osado reír “¡VUELVAN A SUS ACTIVIDADES!”

Todos hicieron un saludo militar y salieron, ordenada y rápidamente, dejando a los cuatro a solas

Veder sintió un suave tironcito en la manga de su uniforme, aun enojada volteo violentamente, pero frente a ella no había nadie, volvió a sentir un par de tironcitos y miro hacia a bajo y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de una niña, no mayor de diez años.

“sabes…eso no fue nada femenino” le reprocho mientras arreglaba el delicado encaje de su largo vestido blanco “si gustas puedo darte varios consejos para moderar tu temperamento” le dijo tomándola de la mano

Veder soltó su mano con fuerza, odiaba cuando ‘ _ella’_ hacia eso, podía sentir su mano como si en verdad estuviera allí, tacto, temperatura y fuerza eran idénticos a los de una niña de su edad, todos generados por micro campos térmicos y de fuerza, diseñados con lujo de detalle para permitir una interacción lo más realista posible.

“ _Rosa Blanca_ ” intervino Jarec “la sargento Veder esta muy ocupada ahora, tal vez en otra ocasión”

Ella volteo a verlo sonriente, como siempre, y se dirigió hacia él, los suaves golpes de sus pequeños tacones al pisar, la suave fricción de su vestido mientras caminaba, su cabello meciéndose por una perpetua e inexistente brisa, el dulce y delicado olor de su perfume eran tan desconcertantes

“¿en que mas puedo ayudarte Jarec?” le pregunto con extrema familiaridad

“explícame ¿como es que el condensador de tachyones desapareció?” le cuestiono, mirándola directamente a los ojos, unos detallados ojos color verde agua, la única gota de color en toda esa ilusión.

“no desapareció” le contesto alegremente “fue removido para su reparación”

Los tres la miraron incrédulos

“en serio” les aseguro mirándolos uno a la vez “desactive la esfera de contención para permitir que los técnicos se lo llevaran, pero eso fue hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino y la nave fue asegurada en el puerto”

“¡ESTUPIDA MAQUINA!” le grito Veder con toda sus fuerzas “¿tienes idea de lo que dices?, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?” camino hacia ella con toda intención de golpearla.

La imagen de la niña, _Rosa Blanca_ , rápidamente se escondió atrás de Jarec, genuinamente asustada.

“¡Veder contrólate!” le pidió Jarec, sujetándola por el brazo; ella se soltó de un tirón “ve al centro de control y mantenme informado del progreso… ¡cálmate!” le pido lo mas amable que podía.

Ella lo miro por un momento, respiro profundamente “esta bien” y dando media vuelta se alejo rápidamente de allí, maldiciendo en voz muy baja usando un lenguaje militar.

“la señorita Veder es muy grosera” dijo _Rosa Blanca_ , saliendo de atrás de Jarec cuando Veder ya se había ido.

“ _Rosa Blanca_ ” le llamo Jarec, poniéndose en cuclillas “confirma nuestra posición” le pidió.

Ella permaneció en silencio un instante, su alegre expresión cambio por una de duda e incomprensión “aun estamos en la _zona nula_ ” le respondió, Jarec asintió con la cabeza “pero…pero eso no puede ser. _Esmeralda_ , la Inteligencia Artificial del puerto espacial, me confirmo que el crucero estaba seguro en el hangar”

“¿Quién autorizo la desactivación de la esfera de contención?” tranquilamente le pregunto Jarec

“el único que puede hacerlo es el capitán Antoniev” respondió ella

“el capitán esta muerto” dijo fríamente el Ingeniero en Jefe, su actitud no ocultaba su coraje.

“pero…pero…pero eso no puede ser” dijo _Rosa Blanca_ tartamudeando mirándolos alternativamente, su rostro expresaba su profunda confusión “pero… también obtuve la autorización por parte de Danton, el comandante del puerto”

“¡niña tonta!” le reprocho el ingeniero “te engañaron, les creíste y nos condenaste a todos” dijo dándose la vuelta, ella se quedo allí viéndolo con la boca abierta sin saber que responder.

“necesito acceso a tu habitación privada” le ordeno Jarec, con actitud algo tímida ella asintió “jefe vea si podemos usar el impulso ion para salir de aquí”

“aunque funcionara” le respondió sin verlo “¿a donde iríamos?, no estamos en nuestra línea del espacio o tiempo, podríamos viajar por siglos y no llegaríamos a ningún lado, ya no estamos en nuestro plano de la realidad…”

Jarec volteo a verlo interrumpiendo sus palabras “hay que intentar algo, lo que sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada” le reprocho y sin darle oportunidad a decir algo mas se alejo de allí

“Maestro de Sistemas” llamo Jarec, sabiendo bien que la interfase de comunicación enlazaría su mensaje, el holograma del maestro de sistemas apareció a su lado, avanzando conforme el lo hacia “necesito que vaya ahora a la habitación privada de la I.A.” dijo pero en ese momento sintió la mano de la ‘ _niña’_ tomando la suya, volteo a verla y suspiro “vaya a la habitación privada de _Rosa Blanca_ ” corrigió exasperado

“Si Señor” le respondió el maestro de sistemas y su holograma desapareció.

En un par de minutos llegaron a la unidad que albergaba la forma física de _Rosa Blanca_ , lo que ella denominaba como ‘ _su habitación_ ’, el Maestro de Sistemas ya lo esperaba allí, nervioso como el resto de la tripulación; a simple vista nadie podría adivinar la inmensa cantidad de implantes biomecánicos que tenía en su cuerpo: en su cerebro y sistema nervioso, acelerando su velocidad de procesamiento y le otorgándole una interface con la cual podía interactuar con todos los sistemas de la nave, pero lo único visible de todo eso era una larga cinta plateada que coronaba la parte superior de su cráneo.

“eh… ¿ _que hay de nuevo Doc_?” era la manera en que _Rosa Blanca_ siempre lo saludaba, imitando a un antiguo y famoso personaje de caricaturas, al Maestro de Sistemas siempre le había agradado escuchar lo bien que bien que imitaba la voz de aquel conejo, pero por alguna extraña razón en esta ocasión la imitación que había hecho logro que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

El bar, luego el lounge, restaurante, cafetería y salas de estar todos se llenaron con los pasajeros, primero los entretuvieron con una bebida gratis, luego otra y otra, luego con aperitivos y finalmente una comida, todo gratis. Por ordenes de Mylane todas las azafatas conversaban, lo mas alegres que podían, con los pasajeros, los proyectores Realidad Virtual ayudaban en la difícil labor de mantenerlos distraídos y los diversos juego de azar y apuestas ya estaban abiertos para todos.

“hola, gustan acompañarnos en un juego de cartas”

Alvein escucho la gentil voz de Mylane y alzando la vista pudo ver como ella y otras azafatas se esmeraban en animar a los pasajeros, ya que algunos daban muestras de impaciencia ante en inesperado retraso.

“¡No, no estoy interesado en jugar nada!” vocifero uno de los pasajeros cerca de la barra, era un hombre alto, de complexión gruesa que había tomados demasiados tragos gratis “¡lo que quiero es que ya lleguemos!” agrego, el vaso medio lleno, que había puesto en precario equilibrio en la orilla de la barra cayo al suelo; como si el tono de su voz no hubiera sido suficiente para llamar la atención, el ruido del vidrio al romperse atrajo la mirada de todos.

Mylane se quedo frente a el mirándolo y luego a los demás, nerviosa, sonriendo como tonta, ruborizada, sin saber que hacer. Alvein se puso de pie, con calma, disfrutando del predicamento en el que la hermosa rubia estaba, mientras el sujeto demandaba otra vez, y con voz más fuerte, que ya llegaran a su destino.

“sírveme otra copa” le pidió Alvein al cantinero, interponiéndose entre el impertinente pasajero y Mylane “y llénala” agrego, se dio media vuelta y enfrento al tipo que estaba a su lado, mas alto que el por dos cabezas

“oye compañero ¿no es esto genial?” le pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro en señal de camaradería “podemos beber, podemos comer, tenemos hermosas chicas que nos acompañan” le comento en su otra mano sostenía el vaso lleno de licor “y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?” le pregunto “que no importa cuanto tiempo pasemos aquí, podemos llegar justo a tiempo, sin un segundo de retraso” le aseguro palmeando con fuerza la espalda del hombre alto, que lo miraba sin comprender lo que decía, varios pasajeros lo veían de igual manera.

“¿oye te estas burlando de mi?” le pregunto el sujeto con actitud violenta pero confundido

“no amigo” le aseguro Alvein “la ventaja de estos nuevos cruceros que tienen el sistema de salto tachyon es que no hay perdida de tiempo, son así” dijo y chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara del otro “salimos de aquí y llegamos allá, así, al momento”

“no te creo” dijo el otro sentándose

“en serio amigo” le aseguro ofreciéndole el vaso lleno “yo he hecho cientos de estos viajes y así son, mira déjame explicarte” el tipo se bebió todo el contenido del vaso, mientras Alvein tomo la botella que tenia mas cercana “imagina que esta botella es el crucero” la mirada de todos sobre el, incluso la de Mylane “si este fuera uno de los viejos cruceros, que solo usan impulso de iones, tardaríamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino” y ejemplifico esto empujando la botella con la mano hasta que estuvo junto al codo del hombre “pero este nuevo sistema de salto hace que pasemos de nuestro lugar de origen” puso la botella de nuevo junto a el “hasta nuestro destino sin atravesar todo este espacio y sin perdida de tiempo” tomo la botella y la puso junto al otro, con un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que el otro tipo y los demás se sobresaltaran.

“¿pero y el tiempo que estamos perdiendo aquí?”

“eso es lo genial del asunto” le respondió Alvein “vamos _TAN RÁPIDO_ que llegamos a nuestro destino justo en el mismo momento en el que salimos de nuestro lugar de origen” y le paso un platón grande lleno de bocadillos “así que podemos disfrutar de todo esto, _GRATIS_ ” e hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra “y llegar a tiempo para hacer lo que tengamos que hacer” concluyo dándole un leve codazo mientras le llenaba el vaso otra vez. El tipo se quedo un momento allí en silencio, viendo a Alvein, luego a la bebida y los bocadillos sonrió como un idiota y apuro la mitad de la bebida de un solo trago.

“¡tienes razón!” le dijo sonriendo, en una mano sostenía el vaso y en la otra unos bocadillos

“¡claro que sí!” le afirmo Alvein poniéndose de pie “tomate una a mi salud” le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, el ambiente ahora más tranquilo, recobro su ritmo anterior.

“mantén su vaso lleno” le recomendó al cantinero y volteando a ver Mylane la tomo de la mano y sutilmente la saco de allí.

“¿Qué diablos esta pasando en realidad?” le pregunto una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo, donde nadie los podía escuchar o ver.

“no se a que se refiere…”

“escucha Mylane, ¿cuanto tiempo mas crees que vas a poder mantener a todos entretenidos?” le pregunto con actitud muy seria “Cuándo se cansen y quieran llegar a su destino ¿que les vas a decir?” ella lo miro sin saber que decir “les acabo de ganar un par de horas a lo mas, pero lo que sucedió allí adentro no tardara en repetirse entre todos los pasajeros y entonces tendrás verdaderos problemas” le advirtió.

Mylane ya no pudo soportar mas, la tensión, la preocupación y al ser interrogada se vino abajo la escasa fuerza que le quedaba.

“el generador de tachyones desapareció” dijo sollozando mientras se abrazaba de su cuello “estamos varados en la _zona nula_ sin posibilidad de regresar” su cuerpo se estremecía y Alvein aprovecho para abrazarla, sus manos con habilidad buscaron _algo_ en la perfecta piel de la rubia, se sonrió para sí mismo cuando sus dedos percibieron un muy sutil relieve, imperceptible del todo, amenos que intencionalmente se le buscara.

“los oficiales no me dicen nada y ya no se que mas hacer para mantener a los pasajeros ocupados” le confió ella, llorando abiertamente sobre el hombro de Alvein, el aprovecho para abrazarla mas, acercándose lo suficiente para ver y confirmo lo que sus dedos le habían dicho, allí, cerca de la esquina del omoplato izquierdo, se encontraba el código y serie del cuerpo. Ahora estaba seguro, ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, aunque orgánico, no era su cuerpo original, había sido creado y diseñado por el.

Apenas Mylane había pronunciado esto cuando Jarec, Veder y otro oficial se acercaron con paso rápido y firme hacia ellos. Alvein volteo a verlos y lo primero que noto era que los tres estaban armados

“no…no le dije nada” tartamudeo Mylane asustada, secándose las lagrimas con la mano.

“¿Señor Alvein Montarnes?” pregunto Jarec acercándose a el, sin prestar ninguna atención a la coordinadora de azafatas.

“si” respondió el sin intimidarse en lo mas mínimo al estar frente a los armados y expertos soldados.

“venga con nosotros” le pidió Jarec “necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia”

Jarec asintió con la cabeza y los tres se alejaron rápidamente dejando a Mylane atrás, una vez que se estuvo a solas la hermosa rubia se limpio el rostro y retoco su maquillaje, mientras lo hacia una diabólica sonrisa adorno sus labios.

“¡ _Rosa Blanca acción!_ ” pronuncio, su voz cambio de la gentileza e ingenuidad anterior a una fría y sin emoción.

“si Mylane, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?” le pregunto gentilmente la imagen de aquella niña

“activa el impulso Ion” dijo mientras daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje “fija el curso hacia el origen del _Omega_ ”

“orden confirmada, curso listo” le respondió _Rosa Blanca_ , jugueteando con un mechón de su blanco cabello.

“¿oye donde esta mi amigo?” la impertinente voz del hombre, casi ebrio, la sorprendió “quiero que se tome unos tragos conmigo y me vuelva a explicar otra vez eso del salto tachyo…” era el mismo tipo de aquel incidente en el bar, pero esta vez Mylane no estaba de humor y no había nadie mas, así que ya no tenia que seguir la farsa y pretender que era la clásica rubia que todos esperaban que fuera: accesible, sensual, voluptuosa y tonta.

El puño de Mylane atravesó la caja toráxica como si los huesos no estuvieran allí, como si la masa de aquel hombre no fuera más que de gelatina y con la misma fuerza le arranco el corazón, que aun palpitaba en su puño, su otra mano firme sobre la boca del hombre.

“por favor permanezca en silencio” comento su voz estable, sin alterarse, mientras sacaba su brazo del torso del sujeto, dejando que el cuerpo inerte se colapsara en el piso. Había sido rápida y eficiente, había otras tantas manteras de eliminarlo sin ensuciar tanto pero le gustaba el salvajismo, miro a su alrededor y luego a si misma, estaba totalmente batida en la sangre que aun seguía pulsando de la herida y del corazón que sujetaba en su mano

“ _Rosa Blanca_ limpia esto y deshazte del cuerpo” ordeno, la ‘ _niña’_ , sonriente como siempre, obedeció. El piso bajo el cuerpo se abrió y este cayó a los depósitos de basura, cientos de pequeños robots salieron de sus refugios en las paredes y techos y en menos de un minuto todo estaba impecable, como si nada hubiera pasado.

“ah…lo olvidaba, máximo impulso Ion, ahora” dijo la rubia y le ofreció su mano ensangrentada que la pequeña ‘ _niña’_ tomo y las dos se alejaron de allí, con dirección al centro de mando

“orden ejecutada” le respondió _Rosa Blanca_ con voz traviesa “creo que esto va a ser divertido” el golpe de sus pequeños tacones mientras daba saltitos al caminar las acompañaban en su trayecto

La imagen frente a Alvein era enternecedora: una detallada ilusión creaba la habitación, todo en rosa y blanco, de una niña; lo único que no pertenecía en esa escena era el cuerpo inerte del Maestro de Sistemas. Estaba sentado sobre la cama que tenia altos postes y un delicado dosel, frente a el una televisión, un modelo antiguo, permanecía inmóvil observando la pantalla. No había nada anormal en eso, pero fijándose con detalle se podía ver como la masa encefálica del Maestro de Sistemas escurría, saliéndose por sus oídos y nariz.

“¿Qué sucedió?” pregunto Alvein, sin dejar de mirar la escena

“no lo se” le respondió Jarec “le pedí que interactuara con la I.A. y apenas se hubo enlazado cuando _eso_ empezó a suceder”

Alvein se acerco, los demás lo siguieron, se agacho y observo sin inmutarse, al Maestro de Sistemas “el era un experto y tenia sistemas militares de alto nivel” se volteo y miro a Jarec “¿no se que esperan que yo haga?”

“bajo estas circunstancias cualquier ayuda es bastante” le respondió Veder, un mechón de su largo cabello había caído casualmente sobre su rostro y ella lo puso en su lugar en un ademán tan casual, tan sensual que los tres hombres se le quedaron viendo, admirándola.

“este…” dijo Jarec finalmente “no esta permitido que un civil interactué con los sistemas de las naves, pero creo que podemos hacer una excepción, en especial cuando estamos en este problema y el genio creador de los I.A. esta abordo”

Alvein sonrió, sacudió la cabeza “si ya lo saben no tiene caso seguir fingiendo” comento y se aproximo al televisor “les advierto que no se hagan muchas esperanzas, los I.A. son seres caprichosos, muy volubles”

Su manera de hablar sobre ellos, como si se tratara de seres vivos hizo que Veder sintiera un escalofrió mientras una sensación de asco se instalaba en su interior. Alvein se quito los guantes, que imitaban la piel humana a la perfección, dejando sus brazos al descubierto y exponiendo unos sistemas biomecanicos muy complejos y de apariencia cristalina.

A una orden suya la ilusión de la habitación infantil desapareció, casi al instante, dejando ver los intrincados sistemas que ocultaba debajo.

“¡ABRAN!” suplico su voz al borde de la histeria y golpeando la puerta mientras lloraba abiertamente

El joven oficial se sobresalto, al igual que los demás pilotos en la centro de mando, no por los gritos y los golpes, sino por la imagen que el holograma mostraba: la hermosa rubia platinada, histérica, bañada de pies a cabeza en sangre.

“que… ¿que sucedió?” pregunto el oficial, nervioso.

“se han vuelto locos…se están matando…déjenme entrar” le suplico la coordinadora de azafatas.

Sin pensarlo mas el joven oficial abrió la puerta, tenían ordenes, por parte de Veder, de sellar el centro de mando y portar armas, pero siempre había deseado a la hermosa rubia y esta era su oportunidad para ser su héroe, rescatarla y después recibir la anhelada recompensa que su libido le hacía imaginar.

Actuaba en contra de las ordenes que la Sargento Veder les había dado, pero ¿Qué problema podría haber? ellos eran soldados, armados y con entrenamiento ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser controlar un motín de civiles desarmados?

“Señor, ¿usted ordeno la activación máxima del impulso Ion?” le pregunto a Jarec el holograma del ingeniero en jefe

“no, nunca di esa orden” le respondió el sorprendido, mirando a Veder que también lo negó con la cabeza

“entonces tenemos un grave problema Señor” continuo el ingeniero “porque también hemos cambiado de curso… ¿que es ese sonido?” pregunto interrumpiéndose, un instante después las alertas empezaron a sonar en la sala de maquinas “Señor, las compuertas ha sido abiertas, el personal esta siendo…” fue lo ultimo que logro decir, sus brazos mecánicos lo sujetaron unos instantes mas pero su voz ya no se oía. Horrorizados contemplaron como todos en la sala de maquinas eran primero congelados al instante para después ser succionados hacia la gran ‘ _nada’_ que los rodeaba.

“Mylane” le llamo _Rosa Blanca_ , ella se volteo a verla “Jarec me esta llamando, quiere saber porque se abrieron las compuertas exteriores de la sala de maquinas”

“dile lo que quieras” le respondió ella, sentándose a contemplar su obra: el centro de mando estaba regado con los fragmentos de los soldados, su sangre pintaba todo el lugar; pero eso no le interesaba, los paneles de observación, ahora abiertos, mostraban la aun lejana visión de algo insólito.

Brillando en la distancia, flotando en la insondable oscuridad, estaba una maravillosa ciudad hecha aparentemente de cristal.

“… _y en la oscuridad encontraras la ciudad celestial, hecha por las manos de los primeros, por la mano de los dioses…aproxímate a ella, tu que la has descubierto, acércate tu que has descifrado su secreto, recibirás allí la justa recompensa a los deseos de tu corazón_.” Recinto Mylane los versículos de la nueva religión que seguían resonando en su mente y le daban certeza a sus acciones. Después de tanto tiempo lograría lo que nadie creía posible, la ciudad divina los recibiría y solo ellos serian los dueños de sus secretos.

“¡qué bonito!” comento _Rosa Blanca_ aplaudiendo emocionada “¿ahora podré ser una niña de verdad?” le pregunto con ingenuidad.

Mylane le sonrió “podrás ser lo que tu quieras” le aseguro.


End file.
